


downward dog

by DeviousMachinations



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousMachinations/pseuds/DeviousMachinations
Summary: Estill has a student in her class that is not quite what she seems.
Relationships: Estill/Fraeya Arakiri





	downward dog

**Author's Note:**

> Artfite 2020 for Edison and Kayla c;

Estill had absolutely had it.

For the past few months things had been going quite well up until, ugh, she arrived. Estill ran a very successful yoga studio in town, so it wasn’t out of the question that there would be a few participants who would cause problems or fights among the others in the group. However, these were things that Estill could easily deal with. There were rules and if rules were broken you were kicked out, plain and simple.

However. The problem Estill was given was in the form of a beautiful yoga participant who called herself Fraeya Arakiri. All of the basic information on her sign-up sheet wasn’t any different from anyone else, but from day one she was absolute trouble. And Estill wasn’t blind. This woman was clearly trying to get a rise out of them. The main issue though was how she was trying this.

The first day Fraeya attended class the whole group started with the usual round of warm-ups and Estill went over the expected rules of the class. They were very simple that there wouldn’t be any late comers to class, once the class hit the start time the doors would close, there was to be no fighting of any kind among classmates and it was expected that people bring their best. If people were having problems then Estill was more than happy to assist if folks needed pointers during the poses or for Estill to check their form.

Fraeya abusing this on day one was certainly a thorn in Estill’s side.

She had called over Estill in one of the first few poses with a comment that she wanted Estill to “check her form”. And of course as the instructor Estill was more than happy to accommodate but it began to form that the request to “check her form” was also correcting Fraeya’s....ahem, rather, provocative position that she had twisted herself into, a variation on the form the class had been instructed to stay in for a minute.

A verbal instruction was met with “I’m more of a physical learner” in a very innocent way that was definitely the opposite. But of course in the middle of class Estill couldn’t refuse the request. If only it had been the only thing…

Over the course of the next few months Estill gathered that Miss Arakiri was definitely coming on to her, without being up front and outright about it. However, it was mostly annoying because once class was finished Fraeya was the first one out the door, leaving Estill to stew in the fact that a session complete with provocative tone and poses had preceded. There was no chance to catch her to question her motives, she was very careful. Estill couldn’t help herself at one point and googled her name in a frustrating night of drinks at the bar, the boy she had gone with was boring and she spent most of her time on her phone anyway.

Googling the name was the first crack that sent her down a rabbit hole of emotions. First it was curiosity and then it morphed into something of frustration. Fraeya Arakiri was a fucking yoga youtuber influencer. There was no way this woman didn’t know what she was doing. There was plenty of content on her page and even more posts on her Instagram. She knew exactly what she was doing and there was no reason she should need Estill’s “help”. It was clear she was just fucking about with her. That part definitely pissed her off. The date ended with Estill leaving early, stiffing any contribution to the dinner check on her date before heading home.

A plan had started to form in her head about how to corner Fraeya.

There was always a scheduled break in the class that Miss Arakiri attended, it was short, maybe 10 minutes for water and light chatting. It was often that other students came to speak with Estill, long time participants whom they got along with quite well, but this time she had quick excuses to pass them off of speaking to her. This was about the time with Fraeya would dip into the back to post a selfie or a quick video as it was around peak times for one of the platforms her accounts were on.

Slipping into the back locker area it was a well lit area and Fraeya was there, as Estill had suspected. It was a little unexpected that they accidentally had definitely walked into the shot of a picture as the flash on the camera went off and Estill had to blink away the whiteness that remained after. “Miss...Arakiri,” they started slowly, clearing their throat as Fraeya who also seemed a bit surprised turned to give Estill her attention, but only partially as she tapped away at her phone, nails clicking against the glass screen.

“Oh, Estill,” her voice was even, almost nonchalant. “Did you need something?”

“Yes.” The words were sharp and accusing, and she stepped too close to Fraeya, surprising her to catch her balance by falling and sitting on one of the benches that this locker room had. There was an even enough gap on either side of the lockers and in between benches that Estill now towered over Fraeya who had clutched her phone in the stumble in both hands. Leaning down slightly Estill continued, “What is your game here?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Fraeya counted, and her face tightened into a mixture of grumpiness and a pout.

“You most certainly do,” Estill sighed, “I’m not blind you know. It’s obvious you have a thing for me or something. So just say something. You don’t have to keep…” there was tension as they continued, “doing what you do in class.”

“Well I think that’s mighty high thinking on your part,” Fraeya relaxed and pushed some hair over her shoulder in an effortless flip. “Unless you have some proof.”

Estill frowned, and leaned down close enough that their noses were almost touching. Fraeya’s face reddened into a deep blush. “I can prove it.” And pushed their mouth onto the woman below her. There was a moment of definite surprise, Fraeya hadn’t expected that reaction. But it wasn’t bad in the slightest. Far from that and Fraeya smiled, exactly as planned. When Estill moved back Fraeya licked her bottom lip slightly and in a high tone spoke.

“One kiss doesn’t prove anything.”

Estill knew this was egging her on. It was so obvious, but it wasn’t like Estill wasn’t interested. She knew this catty game of cat and mouse, and now that the kiss had confirmed it there wasn’t anything left to do but follow through or else be accused later. This would send the both of them in the months to come into a series of spites and bites, passing lovers and notes, ice and fire but ultimately ending up in the same position mashed together by some will of insistence on both their parts.

But her and now, today, it followed with a unanimous meeting of mouths again and the taste of flavoured chapstick. There was only five minutes left of break, but it proved to be a test of how Estill was to color their relationship. It was a messy kiss of slight teeth and tongues and of Estill’s hands running over Fraeya’s thighs. Fraeya’s hands tugged mercilessly on her partner’s shorter strands until she gasped into Estill’s mouth.

Estill’s hand had traveled further up and dipped between her student’s legs and with how thin and slippery the material of the workout pants that Fraeya wore were it was easy enough to find what would make the woman underneath her try and bite back pleasured sounds. She tried to close her legs but Estill’s higher position made leverage in her favor and stepped closer to jam a knee in between to keep some space. The position was awkward but with how flexible Estill was, it was going to hold for as long as she needed it.

Estill’s accurate fingers were heavenly and Fraeya was desperate to fight back, finding her hands falling from her partner’s hair to reach for her to deliver some needed punishment back. But it quickly ended with Estill removing her hand, leaving Fraeya wanting and her hands being fit into a tight vice between one of Estill’s. Her other hand reached into the back center zipper pocket of her yoga pants and pulled out her phone. Estill’s strength was surprising but not unattractive in the slightest as she snapped a picture. It depicted a messy Fraeya, her chest heaving for breath with her arms held above by Estill, her own hand not pictured because of the angle, but the mood captured in the image was nothing but sexual.

“We’re even, for now.” It was said with a smile and a hint and let her go. “I’ll see you after class?” The question was said casually, and a dare and Fraeya was furious. She completely had taken advantage of the situation that SHE was instigating. A start of the vicious cycle that would follow from here on out. During class that followed, unbeknownst to any other student in the room was a charged tension between the two women, and of course the heat that had not been satisfied yet in any manner. Tension that would be solved that evening, in the midst of alcohol and ruined chapstick.


End file.
